This invention relates to devices for cutting and trimming hair and more particularly to haircutting devices having adjustable length control and incorporating a vacuum for drawing the hair into the cutting area and removing the hair after cutting.
The present applicant was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,825 in Sept. of 1976, showing a novel and effective structure using hair guide deflector means for cutting hair to a predetermined length. Hair length can be varied on different areas of the scalp by adjustment of the position of a length control tube and hair styling diagrams using a cut-by-numbers system enable the hair cutting device to reproduce a variety of hairstyles.
The prior art set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,825 forms part of the prior art in this application and is incorporated herein by this reference. The present invention incorporates modifications and improvements to this prior art and discloses an even more facile manner of accomplishing the objects of the prior art as well as enabling the haircutting device to cut and style very curly hair, so-called Afro styled hair and to controlably make tapered haircuts.